


Prova a prendermi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Red GokuxVegeta.Scritta sentendo: Prendimi di Renato Zero.





	Prova a prendermi

Prova a prendermi

  
  
  
Cap.1 Fight  
  
Goku saltò all'indietro ripetutamente, i suoi stivali blu affondavano nella sabbia rossastra e vedeva Vegeta volare verso di lui. La lucentezza delle loro auree dorate era attutita dalla luce solare. I loro movimenti con la supervelocità supersonica alzavano dei polveroni vermigli. Vegeta raggiunse Goku con un pugno al viso, arrossandoglielo e facendo scricchiolare le ossa del suo viso. Cercò di entrare anche con un destro, ma Goku si abbassò evitandolo, tenendo i denti stretti. Vegeta lo raggiunse con un calcio all'addome, facendolo piegare in avanti con un gemito. Il Son indurì l'addome, riuscendo a bloccare il colpo e strisciò all'indietro lasciando dei solchi nel terreno. Vegeta spiccò il volo, allungò il braccio e lanciò una serie di onde di energia. Goku le parò rilanciandole con le braccia e assottigliò gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.  
"Kakaroth, nemmeno al nostro primo combattimento eri messo così male. Quel drago ti ha rammollito?!" ululò il principe dei saiyan. Goku ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi, si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia sopra il punto arrossato. Si portò indice e medio sulla fronte, teletrasportandosi. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi trovandoselo davanti, scattandosi all'indietro. Fu raggiunto da un pugno all'addome, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue, l'impatto dell'aura del Son lo fece volare fino alla montagna di fronte in cui si conficcò scavando un solco. Vegeta ringhiò, il sangue gli colava oltre le labbra e gli macchiava i denti candidi di rosso. Goku volò verso di lui, il Briefs scattò a sua volta in avanti, si bloccarono a vicenda afferrandosi per le mani e si raggiunsero con una serie di testate al capo.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Post-fight  
  
Vegeta crollò seduto e appoggiò le spalle contro una roccia, ansimando. Appoggiò le mani sopra il terreno, a uno dei guanti candidi mancava la stoffa che copriva un dito, un po' di polvere vermiglia gli finì sotto le unghie.  
"Prima o poi ti sconfiggerò Kakaroth" ringhiò. Il Son sospirò, avanzò verso di lui con le gambe tremanti e cadde per terra. Crollò addosso all'altro, finendo con il viso tra le sue gambe. Il Briefs avvampò, gli afferrò i capelli e gli alzò il capo.  
"Vincere non ti dà il diritto di buttarti addosso" soffiò. Goku sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, sporse la testa e sorrise guardando il Briefs.  
"E' un posto morbido! Il nonnino mi faceva dormire con il capo sulle sue gambe!" strepitò. Vegeta si massaggiò la fronte con l'altra mano e lo lasciò andare.  
"Togliti dai piedi" brontolò. Goku sporse il labbro inferiore e si appoggiò di nuovo tra le gambe del maggiore. Sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo, si staccò e abbassò il capo.  
"E' duro qui, nonnino era morbido" brontolò. Ticchettò con l'indice il punto e il principe dei saiyan strisciò indietro, il viso era rosso acceso e sentiva le orecchie bruciare.  
"Piantala!" strepitò. Goku si grattò il petto nudo, si mise in ginocchio e piegò di lato il capo, passandosi la mano tra i capelli disordinati facendo finire delle ciocche nere larghe quattro dita sopra il viso. Goku si toccò in mezzo alle gambe, si mordicchiò il labbro e raddrizzò la testa.  
"Anche qui è duro, ma di solito succede con Chichina. Sai...". Iniziò a spiegare il Son. Vegeta lo raggiunse con un pugno, facendolo cadere a faccia in su.  
"Smettila!" gridò fino a rendere rauca la voce.

  
  
  
Cap.3 Pudore  
  
Goku sbuffò, si rialzò seduto e alzò il capo guardando il principe dei saiyan. La sua tuta era strappata in più punti, diversi tagli si aprivano sanguinanti su tutto il corpo e anche il viso, i capelli neri a fiamma oscillavano ad ogni suo tremore.  
"Non capisco di cosa ti arrabbi tanto" brontolò il più giovane. I muscoli di Vegeta si gonfiarono, mentre il saiyan ringhiava digrignando i denti.  
"Non ti hanno spiegato mai che non si palpa la gente?!" strepitò. Goku sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si grattò la testa e negò.  
"Prima d'imparare la differenza tra maschi e femmine nessuno mi ha mai detto niente al riguardo" ammise. Vegeta gli lanciò addosso una sfera di energia e Goku la schivò, corrugando la fronte.  
"Nemmeno Bulma". Aggiunse. Vegeta si sbatté la mano sul viso, strofinandola un paio di volte.  
"Hai meno senso del pudore di una normale terza classe, non riesco a crederci" biascicò. Goku chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
"Anche tu ti spogli nudo davanti alla gente" ribatté. Vegeta lo raggiunse, gli si sedette accanto e lo colpì sulla fronte con l'indice facendolo lamentare.  
" _Baka_ , io mi spoglio solo davanti ai medici. E quelle cose che fai con tua moglie, sono riservate. Le puoi fare solo con lei, al massimo se ti fai l'amante" spiegò il principe dei saiyan.

  
  
  
Cap.4 Amanti  
  
Goku si sporse verso di lui, mettendo le mani nel terreno e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Vegeta, le terze classi cosa sono per i principi?" domandò. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso di lui.  
"Non ti sei mai interessato di queste cose, Kakaroth" sibilò. Le sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletterono in quelle d'ebano del più giovane.  
"Tu ne parli sempre mentre te ne lamenti, ma ora mi stavi spiegando delle cose in maniera tranquilla" spiegò Goku. Avvicinò di più il suo viso a quello dell'altro, Vegeta aveva ancora le guance vermiglie.  
"Potevano essere un po' di tutto, si andava a gerarchie. Potevamo considerarlo schiavi, giocattoli, guerrieri, mio padre addirittura considerò il tuo un valido generale ..." biascicò. Goku ghignò, si portò la mano al viso e si strofinò l'indice sotto il naso.  
"E amanti?" sussurrò con voce calda. Vegeta annuì, dimenando la coda da saiyan.  
"Sì, anc ...". Iniziò. Goku gli afferrò il mento, lo baciò e chiuse gli occhi cercando d'infilare la lingua nella bocca dell'altro. Vegeta usò la propria per scacciarla, contraccambiò al bacio e sbatté il Son per terra con forza formando delle crepe nel terreno vermiglio. Afferrò le mani di Goku con le proprie e le strinse, immobilizzandolo sotto di sé con il proprio corpo. Goku gli afferrò la coda con la propria e strinse, Vegeta gemette socchiudendo di più le labbra e Goku ribaltò le posizioni stendendosi sopra il più grande. Il principe dei saiyan morse il labbro inferiore del Son, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca e il più giovane si scostò da lui interrompendo il bacio.

  
  
  
Cap.5 Fusa  
  
Vegeta piegò le gambe, le strinse al petto, socchiuse gli occhi digrignando i denti e calciò. Goku volò via, lasciò andare la coda del più grande, rotolò lungo il terreno mandando in frantumi una roccia e finì steso a faccia in giù. Vegeta scattò, volò sopra di lui e gli si mise a gattoni. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, caricò un pugno e lo fermò davanti al viso del più giovane.  
"Tutto mi sarei aspettato, tranne che scoprirti pervertito!" strepitò. Goku divincolò la coda, socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì guardando il pugno del Briefs.  
"Hai detto che come principe potevi farlo" mormorò.   
"Sì, l'ho detto" bisbigliò seducente Vegeta. Ghignò e conficcò il pugno nel terreno, si stese in avanti e baciò il Son ritrasformandosi. Goku gli passò le mani tra i capelli a fiamma, contraccambiando il bacio e chiuse gli occhi sporgendosi in avanti. Il Son allungò il braccio sinistro e lo passò sopra il gluteo del maggiore. Vegeta avvampò, utilizzò l'altra mano per togliergli la cintura blu. Si staccò dal bacio, con la supervelocità afferrò le mani del Son, e gli legò insieme i polsi con la cintura.  
"Tieni a posto le mani, Kakaroth" ordinò. Si abbassò e gli leccò il collo, lasciando una scia di saliva tra i tagli e gli ematomi sporchi di terra. Goku chiuse gli occhi, si sporse in avanti e sorrise. Accarezzò con la propria coda quella dell'altro, iniziando a fare le fusa. La coda del Briefs avvolse quella del più giovane, utilizzando la punta per accarezzarla.

Inizio modulo

Cap.6 Preliminari  
  
Vegeta si mise in ginocchio e si sfilò la parte superiore della tuta, rimanendo a petto nudo. Goku si liberò con un gesto secco, spezzando la cintura, si sporse in avanti e cinse con le braccia il maggiore. Iniziò a baciargli l'addome, si soffermò all'altezza del suo capezzolo e lo afferrò tra i denti, iniziando a succhiarlo. Vegeta gli baciò il collo, scendendo man mano fino alla sua spalla. Il Son scattò con la mano fino ai glutei del Briefs, s'infilò tra i suoi pantaloni e gl'infilò l'indice tra le natiche. Vegeta strinse i denti, si piegò all'indietro e ansimò serrando gli occhi.  
" _Nnnh_... dannato..." biascicò. Si sporse in avanti, cingendo il più giovane e gli abbassò i pantaloni arancioni. Raggiunse a sua volta le natiche nude dell'altro e gl'infilò la mano tra i glutei.  
"Questo gioco si può far in due" sibilò. Goku gemette a sua volta, chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì di piacere. Avvertì una leggera scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale, riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide. Goku si diede la spinta con le gambe e lo sbatté a terra, strusciandosi sopra di lui e affondando anche un secondo dito. Vegeta boccheggiò e gliene infilò tre, strappandogli un gemito di dolore. Goku mise il capo nell'incavo della spalla dell'altro.  
"Io non porto mai le mutande, ma pensavo che..." sussurrò. Vegeta gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, lasciandogli un segno.  
" _Baka_!" strepitò. Fine modulo

  
  


  
  
  
Cap.7 Rage  
  
Vegeta diede un colpo di reni e ribaltò nuovamente il Son, gli tolse la mano dai glutei e gliela mise sopra il membro, accarezzandoglielo. Goku affondò di più tra i glutei dell'altro e si sporse in avanti. Vegeta gli passò un braccio intorno al collo e lo baciò, Goku estrasse le dita dai glutei dei più grande e si abbandonò per terra. Il Briefs unì con forza le sue labbra a quelle dell'altro, sporcandole del sangue del labbro spaccato del Son. Si staccò e accarezzò più delicatamente il membro del più giovane. Lo vide sorride, chiudere gli occhi, arrossire e reclinare il capo. Vegeta sorrise a sua volta, socchiudendo gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.  
-Guarda tu se deve sembrare un bambino... uno strano bambino pervertito, ma sempre un bambino- rifletté. Goku gli tolse la mano dai pantaloni e se la portò alle labbra, avvolse il suo indice con le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
__  
Freezer afferrò il mento del bambino e glielo sollevò, utilizzò l'indice per fargli aprire le labbra e v'infilò in mezzo la punta della coda.  
"Succhia" ordinò con voce melliflua. Vegeta deglutì, socchiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a succhiare.  
  
Il principe dei saiyan conficcò le unghie del petto del Son e lo graffiò, lasciando una serie di lunghi segni vermigli.  
"Vegeta!" si lamentò il più giovane. Sporse il labbro, cinse i fianchi di Vegeta e lo trasse a sé. Gl'infilò la mano tra i pantaloni ed iniziò ad accarezzargli a sua volta il membro, udendo i suoi gemiti di piacere. Goku lo strinse più forte e lo sentì abbandonarsi su di sé, Vegeta avvertì i propri muscoli rilassarsi e ansimò più rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Oltre Chichi, non è la tua prima volta con un uomo, vero?" farfugliò Vegeta. Goku lo accarezzò più lentamente e le sue orecchie divennero vermiglie.  
"No, nessun altro a parte Chichi. Tu?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. Vegeta gli conficcò i denti nella spalla e premette, fino a far sgorgare del sangue caldo. Goku gridò di dolore, afferrò con entrambe le mani le spalle del più grande e spinse.  
"Mi fai male, lascia" lo implorò. Vegeta lo lasciò andare e si alzò seduto, ansimando.  
"Sei il solito fortunato! Possibile che in quella tua maledetta vita perfetta non ti sia mai successo niente?!" ululò.  
Conficcò le unghie nella carne, lasciando una serie di mezzelune sui palmi delle mani.  
-Non dovrei prendermela con lui, non è mica colpa sua se ero un mercenario in una base di pazzi- pensò.  
  


  
  
  
Cap.8 Catturami  
  
Goku gattonò fino a lui, lo abbracciò e lo strinse a sé.  
"Sono morti, sono tutti morti" sussurrò. Stese l'altro per terra, socchiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Vegeta ricambiò il bacio, chiudendogli occhi e sentì il corpo del più giovane premere bollente contro il suo. Ansimò, mentre Goku si staccava ed iniziava a baciargli il mento, scese continuando a baciarlo lungo il collo.  
"Non grazie a te" brontolò Vegeta. Il Son continuò a baciarlo lungo il petto, proseguì fino all'addome e gli leccò l'ombelico. Vegeta allargò le braccia tenendo gli occhi chiusi e appoggiò le mani a terra, con i palmi rivolti verso il basso. Goku proseguì a scendere continuando a baciarlo, fino al membro che gli leccò delicatamente.  
" _Nnnnh_ " mugolò il principe dei saiyan sporgendosi in avanti.  
"Ti piace mio principe?" domandò Goku, ripetendo il gesto. Vegeta divenne rosso in volto e strinse gli occhi.  
"Merda, sembri tuo padre" ringhiò. Goku socchiuse gli occhi e si sporse in avanti.  
"I nostri stavano insieme?" chiese. Vegeta afferrò un sasso e glielo tirò contro, questo s'infranse contro la sua spalla andando in frantumi. Goku sorrise e si piegò in avanti, arcuando la schiena. Lo afferrò per una gamba e lo sollevò, si sporse in avanti e lo leccò in mezzo ai glutei. Vegeta si tappò la bocca con la mano, gemendo di piacere rumorosamente e conficcò le dita dell'altra mano nel terreno, lo graffiò lasciandoci una serie di solchi.  
" _N... noo_!" gridò Vegeta. Goku si allontanò, lo lasciò andare e alzò il capo. Si abbassò del tutto i pantaloni, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli accarezzò il membro con i propri glutei.  
"Facciamo al contrario?" chiese. Il Briefs sporse il capo, ansimò e guardò il viso dell'altro, osservò i suoi occhi liquidi e le labbra socchiuse, le ciocche di capelli gli ricadevano disordinate intorno al viso. Annuì e lo penetrò delicatamente, il Son gli afferrò i fianchi e lo fece entrare più a fondo, muovendosi avanti e indietro creando un ritmo cadenzato. Il Briefs si sporse con il bacino in avanti, aumentando la velocità, sentendo i gemiti di piacere dell'altro diffondersi tutt'intorno. Si sporse ancora di più e venne, il Son aumentò la stretta sui suoi fianchi fino a lasciargli i lividi. Venne a sua volta e si accasciò sull'altro, mentre il più grande usciva di scatto da lui. Goku chiuse gli occhi e strofinò la guancia contro il petto di Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli la mano tra i capelli.  
"Sei disposto a diventare secondo solo per provare a prendermi?" domandò. Goku alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Sono disposto a tutto per catturarti" rispose il Son. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici.  
"E' meglio non dire niente alle nostre mogli" sussurrò. Sentì qualcosa di umido sopra il petto, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. Il suo viso divenne pallido guardando le lacrime scendere lungo la guancia del Son e gocciolare sopra il proprio petto. Gli accarezzò più dolcemente il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"E allora provaci a catturarmi" lo sfidò.


End file.
